Silent Hill: White Rabbit
by maddy-liddell
Summary: Alice falls down the rabbit hole to the nightmarish town of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Black pixilated letters rushed in an assembly line of rows down a narrow white space to form a sea of text. A rising steam billowing from a cup of coffee danced in front of a glowing computer screen to cause a slight blurring effect. Either that, or drowsiness began to take effect as the user's typing began to slow down.

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke the hypnosis. "You still awake?" a woman poked her head into the stuffy dark room, also allowing a flood of light to enter in with her. "Y-yeah, just trying to…" Behind the screen, an exhausted young woman tried desperately to make her work station a little less cluttered by knocking empty cans of energy drinks and food wrappers off her desk as the light from the hallway exposed her messy environment. "No need to clean up. I just need to borrow your phone charger." "Oh…" the young woman searched the desk drawer, pulling out a black tangled cord to offer her sister. "Thank you, Alice. Oh, and try to get some sleep. You're starting to look like the crypt keeper." The raven-haired woman chuckled to herself as she disappeared to leave the young girl alone in the darkness of her bedroom once more. Alice sighed to herself as she glanced at the screen. Amongst the black text, there was a clutter of red and green squiggly lines. Her apparent urge to work while half her brain remained in hypnosis had little to show but sloppy writing, heavy space gaps (or lack of), missing sentences, poor spelling and grammar, and occasionally: words with emphasized letters from when she'd fall asleep with her tiny fingers on the keyboard. "There should only be one "e" in "the"…" she mumbled to herself as she backspaced the other twenty "e's"

Glancing behind her, she took note of the alarm clock beside her bed. It lied upside down with 12:00 flashing in crimson. "2am…" she whispered. Alice had a knack for judging time without having to glance at a clock. It just felt natural to look every once in a while. Looking back at her screen, an overwhelming urge to hit the power button and crawl into bed began to take effect. Yet the girl pushed herself into continuing to burn the midnight oil as a heavy pile of classwork sat upon her lap.

An hour had passed and the pages of her Word document stretched on much longer. Her typed out math homework was beginning to look more like a novel. Her essays began to resemble whole volumes of written accords. One does not even want to ponder the abomination her book report has become.

Suddenly, there was a distraction. A soft knocking at her door pulled her attention briefly away from her work. "It's open." Alice said. There was a pause, followed by another batch of soft knocks. "I said it's open." The teasing pattern continued, this time irking Alice. "Lorina!" Alice threw one of her school books at the doorknob, giving it enough pressure to cause the door to creak open slightly. No light flooded in from the hallway outside her bedroom. The cold silent draft seeping into the room was evidence enough that Lorina wasn't at the door. Feeling a little alarmed, Alice remained motionless. Her head perked up as if her senses suddenly became greatly enhanced. She could even hear her own racing heartbeat.

Instinctively, she reached for the light switch on her desk lamp. Alice felt a sense of security from having her room fill with light (although her eyes ached in sudden pain). "Lorina…?" she whispered. Alice took a deep breath then swung the door wide open, hoping her big sister was merely playing a prank on her. She couldn't have been any farther from the truth, however.

The hallway outside her bedroom looked nothing like the hallway she was familiar with. No family pictures, no wall lamp across from her room, not even a single stitch of carpeting on the now tiled floor. Among that, a vile stench began to emanate. Alice poked her head out of her room to further inspect the curious scenery change. Where Lorina's door ought to have been was no more than a concrete wall with a foggy plastic drape covering… something. A collection of dirty janitorial equipment and a wet floor sign rested against the drape, possibly to keep it from flowing with the draft that flowed through the hall. But the most curious of all had to have been the abandoned hospital bed knocked over in the middle of the hallway further down from "Lorina's room". Rust orange metal bars were twisted and crumbling, an exposed yellowing mattress showed signs of dried blood and a large stab wound with stuffing oozing out of the gap, and the legs lacked exactly one wheel. Alice felt uneasy about the outer appearance. Who knows what would be exposed if she actually turned on the hallway light. "I'm hallucinating." She whispered to herself. Alice shut the door, locking it as well before sitting back down at her desk. "I badly need sleep. Need to hurry up and finish this damn work so I can end this nightmare."

Just as Alice hovered her hands over the keyboard, the blaring sound of ambulance sirens roared outside following by flashing red and white lights. It sounded as if the ambulance was right outside the house or at least across the street. Alice rushed to her window to check the commotion but was startled by something more bizarre. Upon pulling up the shades, her window was revealed to have iron bars stretching vertical from top to bottom. The glass was dirty and too grey and foggy to see anything except the flashing lights. Alice tried to open her window but it was no use. The bars kept her trapped like a prisoner. Starting to panic, Alice shuffled around her room for her cellphone to call for help. But her phone had no signal. "Lorina!" her voice cracked as she called out to her sister. "Lorina!" Suddenly there was light glowing from under Alice's door. A stampede of shoes echoed down the hall along with muffled calls and cries of pain. "She's dying! We need to operate or we'll loose her!" is all Alice could make out. "No. Let me die. LET ME DIE!" a female shrieked out at the previous voice. The sounds outside suddenly became more violent with the womanly voice crying harder and unknown objects breaking. Alice held her hands to her head and sank to her knees. "Make it stop…" she whispered to herself as she began to showcase signs of severe anxiety and stress. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Suddenly, all was silent. The ambulance sirens stopped, the commotion in the hallway stopped, and the light seeping in from under the door went pitch black. Alice was left alone in her room, staring madly at her upside down alarm clock. "I… I think I should sleep now." The girl crawled to her desk to save her progress and call it quits. "No!" Her computer screen displayed something troubling. All of her work-all those hours of slaving behind the screen—was replaced by only one sentence. "Welcome home, Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

The mysterious ominous message startled poor Alice. She didn't even have an opportunity to save her work. Not that it even mattered at the moment. Crawling into bed was no longer an option for her. Though her sheets and fluffed pillows comforted a plea, Alice was wary of staying in the house for even a moment longer. She stuffed her cellphone in her pocket and replenished her heavy duty flashlight with fresh batteries (it also acted as a baton just in case). She also dressed her tiny physique in comfortable street clothes wearing a dark green hoody over a white tank top and tight blue jeans. Pulling the head over her messy blonde hair, she stood at her bedroom door, nervous about leaving the safety of her bedroom—though it was a prison. "It could have just been a dream. I'll leave my room and Lorina's room will be down the hall just where it always has been. And a picture of mom and dad will greet me on the wall too. If this really was a dream, then I could still go out for some fresh air. If it's not a dream, I should still get outside and find help." Alice contemplated a plan to herself, hoping for the best though her paranoid pessimism kept her nervous.

She turned the knob slowly, creaking the door open just as slow while her eyes remained locked shut. When the door opened wide enough to touch the wall, she peeked. "No…" the hall still looked like an abandoned hospital wing. "This can't be happening… It just can't!" Alice sank to her knees, wanting desperately to cry as the revelations of being in a nightmare scenario began to overwhelm her. Just as she began to sob, a glimmer of light beamed out from down the hall. "Lorina?" Alice whispered to herself. She immediately ran down the darkened hallway, avoiding obstacles like garbaged hospital beds, janitor supplies, and renovation equipment. When she stood in front of the room, Alice placed a hand to her lips. She was back at her own bedroom. She had run from her room to her own room? It didn't make sense. From outside the room, she glanced around hoping to be deceived. An upside alarm clock debunked her. "But… how?" Alice glanced all around her. There was no other source of light in the hallway. It was as if she had never left though her slightly aching legs and shortness of breath said otherwise.

"I can't take this anymore!" Alice fled down the hall, running by numerous new doors that were bared with boards and nails. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever but a tight corner gave hope to an escape. As Alice turned, she bumped into a figure in the darkness. "Oh!" From the soft shove, she could sense that it was a person she had run into. "Lorina? Is it you?" Alice brushed herself off and held a hand out to feel around the darkness. Her tiny hands felt what she believed to be cold bosoms. As her hands rose, she could make out a collar and a jawline but the figure twitched before her hands could go any higher. "Is it you?" Alice reached for her flashlight to reveal the figure she bumped into. A woman stood hunched over, wearing a skimpy bloodstained nursing garment. Blue veins spread like a spider's web along her pale sweaty body. Her face—she lacked it. Alice felt alarmed by the nurse, remaining speechless and motionless as the flashlight was fixed on her. The nurse made no sound but her head twitched violently in ways that seemed almost impossible for the skull to stay connected. In her hand: a bloody scalpel. The nurse raised her meek arm in an attempt to stab at Alice. But the girl's clumsiness caused a wet floor sign to shove into the nurse's shins as Alice tried to get up and flee. It allowed her a headstart in fleeing as the nurse struggled to get back up. "Help! Help!" Alice shouted as she ran the opposite way. Her plea for aid was answered in the form of a hospital lobby that revealed itself when Alice pushed through two heavy double doors. She could see the exit just beyond the maze of sheet-covered furniture and looted debris. "Finally…" she whispered to herself. She'd have to make her exit swift though. Two nurses began to limp out of the shadows to charge sluggishly at Alice. She dashed madly, thrusting her shoulder into the exit door to force it open. The nurses didn't follow her outside.

"This… This isn't my home." Alice spun around, baffled by the sight of a huge hospital behind her. She could just barely make out a sign hidden behind thick weeds and overgrown grass. "Alchemilla Hospital"


End file.
